


[Vid] Lone Digger

by lilly_the_kid



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: they call it lonely digging





	[Vid] Lone Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Lone Digger: A person who, in a group of people, is the only one dancing in a nightclub or disco.
> 
> I feel that in American Horror Story: Hotel all the characters start out lonely digging in one way or another, but by the end of the season some of them have found a groove they can share with someone else.

**Music:** Lone Digger by Caravan Palace

**Password:** lone digger

 

Download: [28mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/xk02f6)

Comments and kudos are loved!

 


End file.
